Ledan (Charmed)
BACK TO VERSES This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. Ledan (Elder Futhark: ᛚᛖᛞᚨᚾ, currently going by Ledan “Leda" John Hale) is a Whitelighter-Witch. He uses his witchcraft and contacts to do spells (and otherwise help people) on demand and help people with other issues, occasionally for money (usually in the case of wealthier clients) but mainly he’ll do it for a nondescript favour (which you’ll be bound to) that can be called in at any time. He was born in 339BC, in a village called Åkegthveit in Sweden during the early Iron Age, and grew up believing, in his early years, he was an average human. However, he is the son of the archangel Jophiel (who died when he was just two) and a powerful dark witch called Thyrvï; making him very much not. He believed this because his powers are taking time to manifest, and even when they did, in the beginning they were relatively harmless. It was only as an adult he started to come into his active powers, only gaining the ability to heal himself at the age of around 32, which also caused him to stop ageing, giving him the unlucky power of Immortality. He married a woman called Ásta, with whom he had several children; Cenríkr, Ælfríkr, Sigríðr, Mæja and Rúni, only two of whom reached the at which they also stopped ageing or their ageing slowed, and had several children of their own, Leda's grandchildren. Ledan recently 'recovered' from a hex that was placed on him by a former colleague called Myrrine, while it was intended to kill him outright, his angelic side made it behave strangely. he was only able to use a limited amount of power at a time; causing him to become weakened after prolonged use of the powers he has through his father's (his archangel) side, with it also weakening him generally over time, presumably as his angelic side was all that was keeping him alive. This did seemingly not affect his ability to cast spells, however. The hex eventually caused Leda to get worse to the point of delirium before he eventually started continually dying, with his powers regenerating him over a few hours, only to depleat again. This Led to his mother deciding to kill him with his father's blade in order to properly bring him back, with the hex being broken, as it had finally fully done its job. However, a life can't usually ''be resurrected without another in return and thus Thyrvï died as a result of the spell. Ledan has six cats, all of whom he adores. While he's a been a vegetarian for several decades, though he obviously was not ''always ''(due to the fact it would almost impossible before), he is both good at and enjoys cooking. It's suggested his high skill in cooking could be partly due to it requiring similar skills to magic, which he also, as well as excelling at, very clearly enjoys or at least takes pride in. He appears to be quite sentimental, as he keeps things he likes or treasures from time to time; meaning that at this point he has what could be described as a ''mini-museum of ancient/antique, but mostly otherwise valueless, items in his attic and basement of his home in Fleetwood, Vermont. Most notably, he has kept various vintage cars and motorbikes, which he enjoys keeping in as perfect order as possible. Biography Early Life Las Vegas San Francisco Name Ledan '(pronounced ''Lee-dun li:dʌn) , originally written ᛚᛖᛞᚨᚾ (in Elder Futhark), comes from words from Leda's own language, Ancient Nordic ('Heimámál') meaning 'to guide/go' or 'beacon', as it was common to name children after some form of strength or power. The word in question helped form the word 'lead' over time in English, it's possible his mother made up the name. An awkward by-product of this is that his name happens to mean boredom ''in modern Swedish, the current language of his homeland. This and his nickname Leda is occasionally confused with the name of Greek mythological character, Leda; which is usually pronounced slightly differently than his nickname (usually pronounced ''Lay-duh leɪːdə. Both, however, have nothing to do with his name. Trivia References *'''NOTE 1: Since I could find research for the magic (among other things) of a lot later in Scandinavian history, I have based my research on that, assuming that attitudes were similar, though the only research I could find suggests that attitudes were probably slightly less melodramatic. I have based related aspects of the biography on this. This is since we don't know much about this period of history. Category:Charmed Category:Charmed Witches Category:Charmed Whitelighter-Witch Category:Whitelighter-Witch Category:Witches Category:AU Characters Category:Witch for Hire Category:Neutral Witches Category:Neutral Category:Swedish Category:Immortal